Olivia, In Light
by Lexi Pantalaimon
Summary: Olivia has a secret that she's dying to tell. And loyalties to a subculture that threaten to destroy her new found interest in the unassuming Rob. Or maybe Olivia isn't the only one with a secret...


**Challenged Reality.**

As I tore through my house in search of a matching shoe I could not help but feel like someone was watching me. It pissed me off. My skin began to glisten, sweat building as the rage inside me did the same. My hair was now sticking to my moist cheek. Tearing it away with a whip of my hand I huffed and grabbed the missing shoe out from under the couch. I tossed myself onto the overstuffed cushions and placed the tattered black Chuck on my foot, lacing it clumsily in my effort to be done getting ready. I blew out a heavy sigh, feeling a burden lift away from me and paced across the room to a full length mirror by the front door.

I didn't look anywhere near as disheveled as I felt. Long, dark waves fell over my shoulders drawing attention to elegant collarbones that slithered under a loosely fitted v-neck t-shirt that was adorned with a tiny little pocket. Insanely dark denim covered my long legs like a second skin. And of course, the Chucks. I took the charm on my necklace in my hand and squeezed, releasing another breath to calm myself. _Everything is okay, _I promised myself.

Smoothing out my shirt I took one last glance at my smokey makeup, grabbed my saggy leather bag and headed outside, locking the door behind me. Relaxed by the well-lit walkway but not completely at ease I made my way briskly to the black Volvo in my parking space. Locking the doors, I started the engine and tossed my bag onto the seat next to me releasing yet another sigh of relief. My nerves were shot.

I rummaged through my purse and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed and held the receiver to my ear.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey, Olivia!"

"Hi, Chloe...Just wanted to let you know I was on the way."

"Perfect! Are you alright? You sound a little stressed out."

"No, I'm just a little rushed but it's my own fault. I'll see you in ten, okay?"

"Sure, can't wait!"

A little over ten minutes later I was pulling into a parking space in front of The Pond, a frequent stop for my crowd. Opening my door with one hand I groped for my purse with the other and made a smooth exit. Upon entering the building I was greeted by the hostess and shown to a table where Chloe was already seated with a drink in hand.

"How long have you been here?" I laughed.

"Just long enough." She complained in a mocking tone. "I would have ordered your drink too, but you've been so hard to guess at lately that I decided it wasn't worth the risk."

"How nice of you." I laughed again. "Did you order your dinner, too?"

"No, that I waited on." She pushed the menu over to me along with a dry erase marker so I could make my selections on the laminated sushi menu. I added my order to the menu, along with my drink order, and placed it on the edge of the table where the waitress could pick it up on her way by.

"So, what have you been up to today?" I asked, settling back into my seat.

"Oh, the usual. I had a shoot today for the Marc Jacobs swimsuit line. I grabbed one for you to have, it seems more your style than mine." Before I could interrupt she continued, "Oh! And I met Kristen Stewart today! We're invited to a party later."

When I looked confused she expanded, "Kristen Stewart? The actress? She was in Into The Wild...Twilight..."

"I've seen Into The Wild but I don't remember a girl; and I've never seen Twilight - too much hype for my taste."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll like her. She was on the same set today doing a photo shoot for some interview. I can't even remember how we got talking but the premiere for her latest movie is happening as we speak and then there are a couple parties. She invited me to both, but I told her it was girls night so we wouldn't be able to make it until later. The second party sounded way better anyway." She giggled to herself.

"So we're going to a party then, I take it? Did she say this is open invitation?"

"She said I can bring whoever I want. Hey, do you have any idea what happened to Margot and Bridgett? They are going to be so upset they didn't come out tonight!"

"I haven't talked to them today. They didn't call you?"

"They did, I was just wondering if you got the same story." She said shrugging her shoulders.

We ate and carried on our light conversation, occasionally noting the presence of gorgeous men in our vicinity. As we were wrapping things up Chloe stood, shaking out her silky corn husk blonde bob of hair and smoothed the wrinkles in her flowing dress.

"This is going to be so much fun, Olivia! Celebrities, beautiful people, alcohol, maybe drugs...what could make for a better evening?"

"I think Paolo has been hanging around lately." I stated bluntly.

Her smile faltered but with the wave of a hand she dismissed me. "Forget about Paolo for tonight. If he has business with us then he will make himself known."

She looked at me imploringly and I stood too.

"Okay, okay. It's out of my mind for the night. Let's go have some fun." I said putting an easy smile on my face for the sake of my friend.

A half hour, one blaring music filled car ride, and a plethora of security guards later we were sauntering into a luxury suite at The Kenwood Hotel in downtown Miami. Although I had seen this room before, it looked nothing the same. The Old Miami style had been replaced with modern furniture; everything a lacquered white glowing in the dim lights. A slight girl with short black hair splaying every which way popped into view, looking eager to greet Chloe and I.

"Chloe! I'm so glad you came!" The girl who must have invited us almost screeched - apparently already inebriated.

Chloe laughed under her breath. "Thanks again for inviting us, you can only meet the people in this town so many times before it starts getting monotonous. This is Olivia." She said, gesturing to me.

I reached out my hand to shake hers but she moved forward and hugged me. Slightly baffled I pulled away. Smiling I said, "And you must be Kristen? Chloe has already told me so much about you. Sounds like you're doing some pretty big stuff right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it definitely feels that way. I can rarely do anything because of all of it so I'm glad I can act like a human being tonight and just let loose with everyone I know. So, how long have you known Chloe?"

I threw a sidelong glance at Chloe who promptly threw back her head and said through laughter. "Oh, _ages_. But enough about _us_, where is the booze? If looks do not deceive me I think we have some catching up to do!"

Kristen laughed, blush coloring her cheeks. "You are definitely right about that. I'm not sure if you can though." She challenged.

Chloe was quick on the come back. "Trust me little darling, we have much more practice than necessary to drink you under the table. Even if you _do_ have a head start." Her eyes narrowed and we all broke out laughing.

Kristen led us to the bar and said, "Order whatever you'd like. I'll just be over in the corner when you're ready." She grinned and walked away, leaving us to get drinks.

I turned to Chloe, who was radiating with the pure pleasure of being around so many glamorous drunks. "I feel _way_, I mean _way_, under dressed."

"Oh, whatever, Olivia. You look like you could care less what these people think of you - which is _way_ cooler than trying to hard. I bet you get hit on all night." She retorted, pouting for effect.

I couldn't help smiling. I knew she was right. With all of the women here decked out to the nines I was sure to stand out in the mind of every male present. What I didn't know is if I wanted that amount of attention. Ravishing as they were I wasn't sure I could resist temptation long enough - especially if I was drunk - to make a good decision. Fuck it. Snapping back to reality I turned to the bartender and asked for two shots of Jim Beam and a Beam and ginger-ale, letting Chloe slide her drink order in too. He served them up quickly, throwing a wink at us and blushing slightly when Chloe licked her lips and took her shot while keep her eyes locked on his. I took my shot, sliding the glass towards him and turned around to lean my back against the bar.

While Chloe took the opportunity to flirt with the bartender I scanned the room. There were quite many pairs of eyes ready to meet mine as I looked around, some more intriguing than others. Most I had to rip my eyes away from first, but the most intriguing of all tore his eyes away - quickly laboring to avoid detection. My glossed lips twisted up to one side as I looked down at my drink, knowing he was watching again. I opened my mouth and twirled my tongue around the small black straw in my drink, bringing it into my mouth for a long, slow sip. I glanced up through my lashes right into the green eyes of my favorite stranger. Again he looked away. I let out a tiny giggle. This wouldn't take long. I turned sideways to face Chloe, my elbow resting on the padded edge of the long bar.

She smirked at me as the bartender walked away.

"Shooting a little low, aren't we Chloe?" I asked.

"Shooting for a guy who has control over the booze is never low. But the night is long and I think by its end my shot will wound many." She mused.

I couldn't help it, my eyes rolled. "You never cease to amaze, it's true."

"Should we make our way over to our host?"

"Definitely." I said, keeping to myself that the captivating stranger my eyes met only moments ago was a part of the group surrounding her.

We crossed slowly, holding hands and letting our free hands graze the strangers around us as we passed through the small spaces between them. Many unfamiliar touches to our hips, arms, and shoulders later we came out of the crowd and into a small cluster of overstuffed couches smiling like devils and sipping our half full glasses of liquor.

Kristen quickly made room for us near her and we obliged. A sexy smile played at my lips as I passed close to Mr. Green Eyes without looking. I knew what those ocean-like orbs were doing without the necessity of even a glance. As we sat Kristen started introducing us to the people occupying the couches nestled closely together. We nodded and murmured hellos, shaking hands with some. I kept my eyes trained on whoever Kristen indicated, one after the other, not letting them wander. After what seemed like an eternity of names I would never remember - purposely - she was only one person away from my little mystery. I could sense the energy radiating from him, his body on pins and needles while he waited just as patiently for a casual introduction. I took in the image of this strong, wide shouldered man from my peripheral vision, my eyes still locked on... "Kellan," Kristen had just noted.

"And this is Rob." She indicated, freeing me to look right into those green eyes and beam at him.

My hand snaked over my leg, reaching out to be held by his as I murmured, "Olivia. Very nice to meet you."

"Very." He breathed.

* * *

**A/N: More coming soon! Expect the unexpected...or maybe you already do...?**


End file.
